


Unknown

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Stark [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, discussion of sex, discussions of pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Two months after a broken condom, and Loki still won't tell.





	Unknown

"Wait, how do you not know?"

Thor waved a hand, communicating that he was frustrated as well, but had come to accept frustration as part of Loki.

Tony tried for patience. "Well, did you fuck her while she was a woman?"

Another waving hand. "I remember doing so. But I also remember being a simple shepherd, and Loki a goddess of glorious love, at the time."

"... What? This was... two months ago, that we're talking about?"

Thor grunted affirmation. "Loki uses a great deal of magic during sex, when she feels like it. The entire thing might not have happened."

Loki wandered back into the room. "I do sometimes like to set an illusion on him and just watch." As he passed Thor, he stroked his hair. "You are quite an attractive specimen, brother." He draped himself on the other end of the couch Tony was sitting on, and opened his book, as if disinterested in the discussion he'd caused.

"Hey!" Tony pointed out, shocked. "But you're a man again! So... you're definitely not pregnant!"

Loki made an amused noise.

Thor sighed. "Loki is both a shapeshifter and an illusionist. He could be maintaining his female form under an illusion of his male form, in order to both present as he wishes and protect his pregnancy. It is very difficult to tell when Loki's true form differs from his appearance. And since his illusions work on the mind, not the eye, we could not, for example, simply check to feel breasts."

"Okay, but not impossible, right?" How could it be this difficult just to tell if the bastard was pregnant?

"I can break Loki's illusions. If I am very angry or desperate. Or if I use lightning on him."

Fuck! "Yeah, let's not do that!" Tony said firmly. He turned to Loki, frowning. "Lokes, sweetie... just tell us."

"You need not tell us the father. You know we will both protect you, no matter who's child you carry."

Loki sighed. "Fine. Yes, very well." He met Tony's eyes. "I am pregnant."

Tony stared in shock for a moment, at actually getting an answer. "Really?"

A vulnerable expression passed Loki's face. "Yes. Do you not believe me? Tony...."

Thor sounded just as surprised. "Loki! Are you, truly?"

He rolled his eyes at Thor. "Of course not. Pregnant, really? I never thought you'd believe it this long."

Tony's heart sank. "You're not?" He'd gotten his hopes up.

His eyes snapped back to Tony. "I am!"

He groaned. Loki would never tell. He was perfectly capable of having and raising this kid in complete secrecy, Tony was sure.

"Right!" Thor snapped. He surged up, and strode across the small space to Loki. "You force my hand, sorcerer!"

Loki's eyes went wide, and he scrambled to escape, but Thor caught him, and a moment later had him pinned to the floor. Loki tried to stab Thor, and Thor sent the knife flying.

"Hey!" Tony had jumped up, and was trying to shove Thor's shoulder. "Hey! No!"

And then Loki was... laughing.

Thor was... tickling him.

"Bastard!" Loki got out.

"Tell us, trickster!"

"Never! Tony, help!"

Tony put his hands up and stepped back. "Oh no. This is clearly godly business. All very serious and violent. Plus, you know, kind of on his side...."

"I'll get you both for this!" Loki gasped out, around laughing.

"Tell us!"

"Stop, stop!"

Thor stopped, and Loki gasped for breath.

"Tell us, silvertongue."

"Never!" He squealed when Thor started tickling him again.

Tony sat down again, chuckling. He liked having Loki to himself, away from Thor, but he had to admit, the two were fucking fun together.

"I know all your weak spots!" Thor said, grinning, struggling with his squirming brother.

"I'll murder you in your sleep!" Loki yelled. "Ah! Okay, okay!"

Thor stopped, and Loki gave them both murderous looks. "Let me up." he grumbled, pushing Thor's arm.

Thor sat up, to let Loki do the same.

"Hey-" Tony started.

Loki's hand flashed out to Thor's face, and whatever he did sent Thor reeling back. He vanished. Tony tried grabbing for him, hoping to hit the invisible man by luck, but missed, and tripped over Thor, who was sitting up.

They both lay there a moment, catching up. Tony looked at Thor. "'Let me up'?"

Thor sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


End file.
